


Obtuse

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, High School, Jokes, Mathematics, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur doesn't pay attention in geometry. Today, neither does Edna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Word a Day challenge, with the July 9th prompt of "Obtuse."
> 
> Velma: Incredible! I could do a fan dance with a lettuce leaf and you would remain completely obtuse!   
> Wilbur: Obtuse?   
> Velma: Yes, obtuse!   
> Wilbur: I flunked geometry...

Edna started when a note with her name on it was pushed onto her desk. After glancing at the teacher and finding him absorbed in the squiggles and triangles on the chalkboard, she pulled the note open. It was a picture of a heart with an arrow through it, but the arrow was limp and drooping and the heart had furry edges. Beneath the heart was written Wilbur + Edna.

Surreptitiously, Enda looked across the room at Wilbur. He always sat in the back of the room, and he never seemed to pay attention in class. He often doodled and cracked jokes, and twice he had been switched for putting tacks on teachers' chairs. But she found his jokes funny, and Edna hadn't had anyone tell her they liked her before.

Last summer, Edna had had a growth spurt; she had always been a bit tall, but now she was taller than some of the boys in their class, including Wilbur, and she had filled out quite a bit. Instead of being normal weight, she could now be described as a bit stocky. Her mother had said that once she got her womanly curves she would even out a bit, but at the moment she was just a laughingstock.

Wilbur was different. He never laughed at Edna, only at his own jokes. The other boys called him lame, and the teachers called him stupid, but Edna thought his jokes were quite clever. And it seemed like he liked her! Maybe he would ask her to the dance next month; she had always loved to dance! She spent most of the period thinking of a joke to send back to him.

Finally, in the last few minutes of the period, she drew an obtuse triangle - at least, she thought it was obtuse, given the long rambling diversions their math teacher went on. She drew a straight arrow through the triangle and wrote Edna + Wilbur beneath it. Then she sent it back through her classmates.

Just as Wilbur began to open her note, the teacher turned around and snapped, "Turnblad, no notes!"

"Sorry, sir," the boy replied, "but I was asking for help on these triangles." Edna thought she saw him wink at her before he continued. "I'm a bit obtuse, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> You do not even realize how hard it was for me to not leave that sentence as, "given the tangents their math teacher went on." ;)


End file.
